Systems may be large and complex and include many system components. System components may include switches, bridges, routers, computers, printers, servers, databases, and networks and such systems may be used to move and to store information. Some system applications include electronic mail, transaction processing, remote database, query, processing, and file transfer.
System problems may occur during operation of the system such as overloaded system components, crashed system components, lost network connections, virus or malware infections, and power outages, introduction of defective code, among others. Accordingly, an organization that utilizes such systems may be adversely effected when a system problem occurs. Adverse affects may, for example, be incorrect or missing data, unavailability of a portion or a system as a whole, unexecutable application programs, downtime associated with finding and fixing the problems, the generation of other problems based upon the original problem, and/or other issues.